Takamichi Sanzenin/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1 = For the new year's party I asked Futami to do the flower arrangements. Please have a look at them. |3Jan2 = It's hard to get out of the futon with how cold it's outside... |3Jan3 = Happy new year. Come on, let's do our first temple visit of the year. |3Feb1= Futami put cat ears on Nama-chan. Now I'm not sure what animal it is anymore. |3Feb2= I'm not fidgety! A- As if I would be desperate enough to expect chocolate! |3Mar1= I heard that spicy food is effective against pollen... So it really was a lie! |3Mar2= The Hina doll stairs in my house are made of real stairs. |3Mar3= The cherry trees are pretty, but the Japanese sweets made by our chef are superb. |3Mar4= Thank you for the chocolate. I knew you were going to give me... |3Mar5= The chocolate you gave me was delicious. This is my gift to thank you. Accept it. |3Apr1= Some people look really lively during April Fools... |3Apr2= I took an obento with a multi-layered box. It's not like I'm looking forward to the flower viewing or anything. |3Apr3= Bad adults? Absolutely not. We are a unit of proper adults. |3May1= When the neighborhood's dog sees me it always runs to me... |3May2= What surprise should be prepare this year? Let's make a plan, Futami. |3May3= You made a helmet with newspaper? Looks fun. It suits you, Issei. |3Jun1= Futami, your head.... Tomorrow will rain, huh? I shouldn't forget my umbrella. |3Jun2= Shiki, the rain won't stop yet! Let's have another match, I'll definitely win! |3Jul1= This blue syrup starch is beautiful! Do you want to buy everything? |3Jul2= Hey, we're holding a barbeque party in the garden. You should come too. |3Jul3= I have the same wish every year, so I don't need to write it. You should write yours.You can check his Tanabata wish on Kuro's Yozora ni matataku ittousei Event Story |3Aug1 = In the name of the House of Sanzenin, the survival game will also- Ow! That really hurt! |3Aug2 = An ennichiFrom https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ennichi in the courtyard of my house, huh... Very well then! I will try asking my parents briefly. |3Sep1= The moon looks beautiful from the balcony of my house. Do you want to watch it together, just the two of us? |3Sep2= Don't lower your guard just because summer is ending. What if you get a heatstroke? |3Oct1= Maybe I should spend the long autumn night by listening to some music. Do you want to join me? |3Oct2= Futami, you're coming with us too! If you're too scared then try stopping Issei!! |3Oct3= Satsuki has been following me around since morning... I hope I have enough candy to survive the day... |3Nov1= The floor here looks suspicious... I'll walk beside it-- Wait, the pitfall was here instead!! |3Nov2= Futami took my favorite book and is using it as pillow! |3Dec1= The Sanzenin household makes even igloos into something gorgeous! |3Dec2= Yay, year-end, when Issei and Futami come to extort money out of me... |3Dec3= Christmas parties are nice, but spending Christmas just with you isn't so bad either. |3Dec4= Good job this year. Next year I'll make even more progress than what I did this year! |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Takamichi Sanzenin Category:Lines